


Our New Bunny~

by silent_kitten



Category: BnHA
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM Type Relationship, BakuTodo, D/s lifestyle, Hybrid Pet, Izuku Is A Nervous Boyo, Izuku midoriya - Freeform, Kacchan Bakugo - Freeform, LGBT+ Relationship, M/M, Multi, Shouto Todoroki - Freeform, bakudeku, katsuki bakugo - Freeform, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_kitten/pseuds/silent_kitten
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a forest green, bunny hybrid. Past abuse has him jittery and nervous all the time, especially around loud sounds or people.Now imagine, the biggest hothead and his roommate adopting a bunny, that has a past no one is sure about.





	Our New Bunny~

**Author's Note:**

> They are all 19 years old and older.  
> Todoroki and Kacchan have a developing relationship, after adopting Izuku.

{Kacchan Bakugo Pov - Chapter 1}  
Shitty hair was dragging me to a pet shop, going on a rant about how Ochako and him didn't want me to live alone in the new apartment. With a frustrated sigh, I begin walking through the isles watching as these pampered brats paw and whine trying to get my attention. I shake my head, I'm looking for something quiet that won't take any of my time away from work. That was my plan. A cat hybrid would do really, they were lazy shits. As I'm looking around, my piercing, red eyes land on a tiny, green bunny hybrid.  
"That over there is our newest, Deku. He's a case we haven't sold after he was anonymously dropped off at our front door step." The worker spoke from behind me, I could hear his even footsteps. "He's really skittish." The worker commented. This weird feeling hung over me, a sense of territorial and protectiveness hanging on my shoulders, like thirty-pound weights.  
{Third Person Pov - Chapter 1}  
"I'll take him." Kacchan stated, this wasn't with thought of how it would come. Everyone believed that hybrids were fun and easy to take care of, but the worker mentioned heat. This had Kacchan thinking it over once more. "Okay, before you rethink your decision. Heat for bunnies can be a bit.. weird, I suggest getting him some toys for when the time comes." The spiky blonde raised his eyebrow. "What kind of toys?" He hesitated once more. "Sexual." The man sighed. "They aren't awful, but... He will steal your things. If he's close enough to you or even slightly is attached. It's a Omega thing." He hummed. Kacchan nodded, going through with the transaction. He walked over to the bunny's cage and watched as he read the pages of the book. He squatted down. "Hello, it seems I am your new owner." Izuku's head darted up faster than you could say 'Egg.' He tilted his head, his ears twitching rapidly. They got him into the crate, heading out to the car a moment later.  
Deku hadn't felt this much fear in awhile. What if he wasn't good enough like his last master said? He didn't want to go back. He clutched his books and a Almight plushy to his chest. His big green, puppy like eyes were huge, with the amount of anxiety he was going through.  
Bakugo looked into the backseat, a soft frown set. He pulled over and got out, opening the door. He sat down and looked at the bunny, opening the cage and gently reaching in and offering his hand for him to sniff. The little hybrid leaned close sniffing and licking the back of his fingers. He looked at him before curling up in the corner again. Kacchan smiled a little bit and shut the cage once again. He got back into his seat and began his driving once again.  
~~~  
Kacchan soon arrived to his apartment, only to open the door and see his entire area had been modified. He rolled his eyes, Ochako and her pet, Tsuyu. They were adorable.  
Their was a small nest area in the corner of the apartment. He felt the shaky rabbit that was trying to get free from the confinement's of the cage. He looked around and smiled at him. He opened it slowly and offered his hand once again, he licked his hands and nuzzled them a little bit. He crawled out of the cage, not even two seconds into it, he was gone. He had ran up the stairs and into the spare room's closet.

Katsuki let out an exhale of breath. Todoroki was going to murder him, for not discussing this. But did he really care, course not. Half and Half could go fuck himself for all he cared. The hybrid was cute and all he wanted was the small rabbit. Who wouldn’t? He honestly was adorable. Shaking his head, Baku cleared his thoughts and went up to his room.   
Dramatically falling onto the bed, he landed face first into the soft pillows. A low purr emitting from his throat.  
{Katsuki Bakugo Pov - Chapter 1}  
I was looking through my phone, texting Todoroki. He sounded overly frustrated with the fact that I got a bunny without his acknowledgement, I hadn’t told him about Ochako and Kirishima coming to the apartment and modifying it to be comfortable for Deku. I look over at the door, hearing a soft creak. There stood Deku, shyly clutching a few plushies to his chest. He only wore a sweater with boxers. He didn’t make eye contact though. All he did was he slowly walked over and crawled onto the bed and curled up at the foot. See, he was so far at the bottom you could see and feel him slipping. Slowly sitting up, my pale, muscular arms scooped him up and set him on my lap. It took him awhile to notice, but once he did he began shaking. “Shh, it’s okay. Just take deep breathes, I won’t hurt you. Just take deep breathes and calm down.” My voice came out low and looked quiet. He slowly started to calm down, letting out shaky coughs and clutching the fabric of my sweatpants. “See it’s all okay.” My hand wrapped itself in his hair, as I scratched the areas behind his ears. A soft purr was the response.

When the small rabbit had finally fallen asleep, that’s when I heard the front door begin to open...


End file.
